


Through a Mirror, Darkly

by MissBliss12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Force Bond (Star Wars), Neither are you, The Force Ships It, i love that tag..., mirrors and dark reflections, savebensolo, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: Young Rey and Ben Solo, two lonely children from disparate households and planets, connect unknowingly in their dreams. Seeing each other as their dark reflections, they discover inner reserves of hope and despair.





	Through a Mirror, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Archive of Our Own work! But definitely not my first comic...
> 
> You can see more Reylo comics and meta at my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/missbliss12


End file.
